poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Netkids Gang's Adventures Series
This article is unfinished and in progress. I removed the word (test) for some reason, even though it is still unfinished and in progress. Cast The OG Netkids Gang Members The Following Cast are for the Netflix Original series, any cast related to the original dub or series is omitted.(ex. Misato Fukuen as Miyuki Hoshizora (Emily) is omitted, Rita Moreno as Carmen Sandiego is omitted as well (until S3 for some reason).) Lauren Lapkus as Lotta (Harvey Street Kids/Harvey Girls Forever!) Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey (Harvey Street Kids/Harvey Girls Forever!) Kelly McCreary as Dot (Harvey Street Kids/Harvey Girls Forever!) Johnny Rose as Leonardo "Leo" San Juan (Legend Quest) Oscar Cheda as Don Andres (Legend Quest) Annemarie Blanco as Teodora (Legend Quest) Paul Tei as Alebrije (Legend Quest) Gina Rodriguez as Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego) Finn Wolfhard as Player (Carmen Sandiego) (Though He goes with them "Technically, not Physically") Abby Trott as Ivy (Carmen Sandiego), Emma (LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) Micheal Hawley as Zack (Carmen Sandiego) Lauren Bailey as Emily/Glitter Lucky (Glitter Force, not Smile Pretty Cure!) Colleen Villard as Kelsey/Glitter Sunny (Glitter Force, not Smile Pretty Cure!) Alex Cazares as Lily/Glitter Peace (Glitter Force, not Smile Pretty Cure!) Danielle Judovits as April/Glitter Spring (Glitter Force, not Smile Pretty Cure!) Kate Higgins as Chloe/Glitter Breeze (Glitter Force, not Smile Pretty Cure!) Debi Derryberry as Candy(Glitter Force, not Smile Pretty Cure!), Maya Aida/Glitter Heart (Glitter Force Doki Doki, not Doki Doki Pretty Cure) Cassandra Lee Morris as Rachel/Glitter Diamond(Glitter Force Doki Doki, not Doki Doki Pretty Cure), Chewoo (YooHoo to the Rescue) Melissa Fahn as Clara/Glitter Clover (Glitter Force Doki Doki, not Doki Doki Pretty Cure) Stephanie Sheh as Makenzie Mack/Glitter Spade(Glitter Force Doki Doki, not Doki Doki Pretty Cure), Lotte Jansson (Little Witch Academia) Erica Lindbeck as Natalie Miller/Glitter Ace (Glitter Force Doki Doki, not Doki Doki Pretty Cure) Lucas Grabeel as Pinky Malinky (Pinky Malinky) Nathan Kress as JJ Jameson (Pinky Malinky) Diamond White as Babs Byuteman (Pinky Malinky) Kira Buckland as YooHoo (YooHoo to the Rescue), Evangelyne (s3) (Wakfu) Ryan Bartley as Pammee (YooHoo to the Rescue) Bryce Papenbrook as Lemmee (YooHoo to the Rescue) Lucian Dodge as Roodee (YooHoo to the Rescue) Kyle Hebert as Slo (YooHoo to the Rescue) Erica Mendez as Lora(YooHoo to the Rescue), Andrea(LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship), Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) Jack DeSena as Callum (The Dragon Prince) Paula Burrows as Rayla (The Dragon Prince) Sasha Rojen as Ezran (The Dragon Prince) Adrian Petriw as Adam (The Hollow) Ashleigh Ball as Mira(The Hollow), Emily Jones(LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale), Aira Windwhistler (LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale) Connor Parnall as Kai (The Hollow) Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Rikki Chadwick (H20: Mermaid Adventures) Eleanor Noble as Emma Gilbert (H20: Mermaid Adventures) Sonja Ball as Cleo Sertori (H20: Mermaid Adventures) Rebecca Husain as Sophie Jones (LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale) Erin Mathews as Azari Firedancer(LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale),Naida Riverheart (LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale) Kyle Rideout as Farran Leafshade (LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale) Anton Yelchin(R.I.P)/Emilie Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters:Tales of Arcadia) Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski (Trollhunters:Tales of Arcadia) Lexi Medrano as Claire Nunez (Trollhunters:Tales of Arcadia) Tatiana Maslany as Aja Tarron (3below:Tales of Arcadia) Diego Luna as Krel Tarron (3below:Tales of Arcadia) Nick Offerman as Varvatos Vex (3below:Tales of Arcadia) Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! (Trollhunters:Tales of Arcadia) Kelsey Grammer as Blinky Galadrigal (Trollhunters:Tales of Arcadia) Jay Baruchel as Hiccup H.Haddock (Toothless) (Dragons: Race to the Edge/Riders of Berk and How to Train your Dragon Trilogy) America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson (Stormfly) (Dragons: Race to the Edge/Riders of Berk and How to Train your Dragon Trilogy) Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman (Meatlug) (Dragons: Race to the Edge/Riders of Berk and How to Train your Dragon Trilogy) Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson (Hookfang) (Dragons: Race to the Edge/Riders of Berk and How to Train your Dragon Trilogy) T.J Miller as Tuffnut Thorston (Belch) (Dragons: Race to the Edge/Riders of Berk and How to Train your Dragon Trilogy) Julie Marcus/Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston (Barf) (Dragons: Race to the Edge/Riders of Berk and How to Train your Dragon Trilogy) Justin Collette as Cupcake B. Goody (Cupcake and Dino: General Services) Mark Little as Dino (Cupcake and Dino: General Services) Amber Frank as Lucky Prescott (Spirit) (Spirit: Riding Free) Sydney Park as Pru Granger (Chica Linda) (Spirit: Riding Free) Bailey Gambertoglio as Abigail Stone (Boomerang) (Spirit: Riding Free) Bella Ramsey as Hilda (Hilda) Ameerah Falzon-Ojo as Frida (Hilda) Oliver Nelson/Illan Galkoff(Singing) as David (Hilda) Rasmus Hardiker as Alfur Aldric (Hilda) No Voices for Larva(Island) Josh Keaton as Shiro Shirogane (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Steven Yeun as Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Jeremy Shada as Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge" Holt (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Tyler Labine as Hunk (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Rhys Darby as Coran H.W Smythe (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Aimee Carrero as Adora/She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Karen Fuluhara as Glimmer (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Marcus Scribner as Bow (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Genesis Rodriguez as Perfuma (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Jordan Fisher as Sea Hawk (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Vella Lovell as Mermista (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Merit Leighton as Frosta (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Krystal Joy Brown as Netossa (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Noelle Stevenson as Spinnerella (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Jules de Jongh/Erika Harlacher as Yugo, Evangelyne (s1-2 and OVAs), Elely (OVAs) Flopin (All from Wakfu) Jessica Bell/Christine Marie Cabanos as Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu) Ross Grant/Kyle McCarley as Sir Percedal/Dally (Wakfu) Hugo Chandor/Keith Silverstein as Ruel Stroud (Wakfu) Keir Stewart/Doug Erholtz as Rublilax (Wakfu) Alexa Kahn as Stephanie (LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) Rachelle Heger/Karen Strassman as Olivia (LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) Marianne Miller/Elisa Schnbelie as Mia (LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) Lucia Vecchio as Andrea (LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) Millie O'Connor as Emma (LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship) Anastasia Munoz as Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) Christina Valenzuela as Eiley (s3) (Wakfu) Marcy Edwards as Flopin (s3) (Wakfu) New Members of Season 2 Joniquil Goode as Apple White, Cedar Wood (Ever After High) Laura Bailey/Karen Strassman (Ever After High) Julie Maddalena Kliewer as Blondie Lockes (Ever After High) Kate Higgins as Briar Beauty (Ever After High) Wendee Lee as Lizzie Hearts (Ever After High) Colleen Foy as Holly O'Hair (Ever After High) Erin Fitzgerald as Raven Queen, C.A Cupid (Ever After High) Rena S. Mandel as Cerise Hood (Ever After High) Grant George as Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High) Bekka Prewitt as Kitty Cheshire (Ever After High) Cindy Robinson as Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) Lindsay Ames as Poppy O'Hair (Ever After High) Paula Rhodes as Rosabella Beauty (Ever After High) Evan Smith as Daring Charming, Dexter Charming (Ever After High) Cam Clarke as Hopper Croakington the Second (Ever After High) Salli Saffioti as Ginger Breadhouse (Ever After High) Also Other Useful Characters from Ever After High that aren't Credited Antonio Banderas/(Movies)/Eric Bauza (Series) as Puss in Boots (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Jayma Mays as Dulcinea (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Paul Rugg as Artephius/ The Great Mage Sino (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Carla Jiminez as Senora Zapata (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Carlos Alazraqui as Mayor Lemoroso (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Laraine Newman as Pajuna (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Grey Delisle Griffin as Vina, Li'l Pequena, Sphinx (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Joshua Rush as Toby (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Candi Milo as Kid Pickles (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Ariebella Makana as Esme, Cleevi/Green Tulpa (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) Ivan Sherry as Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget 2015) Tara Strong as Penny (Inspector Gadget 2015) Scott McCord as Brian (Inspector Gadget 2015) Alexander Armstrong as Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse 2015) Kevin Eldon as Penfold (Danger Mouse 2015) Racheal Crow as Tip Tucci (Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh) Mark Whitten as Oh (Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh) Josh Keaton as Darel (The Kulipari Series) Mikey Kelley as Gee (The Kulipari Series) Lacey Chabert as Coorah (The Kulipari Series) Phil Lamarr as Stinger (The Kulipari Series) Kevin Micheal Richardson as Tharta (The Kulipari Series) Amy Margolis as Thuma (The Kulipari Series) Jessica DiCicco as Tipi (The Kulipari Series) Mark Hamill as Old Jir (The Kulipari Series) Michela Luci as True (The True Series) Jamie Watson as Bartleby (The True Series) Eric Peterson as Rainbow King (The True Series) Dante Zee as Zee (The True Series) Anna Bartlam as Grizelda (The True Series) No Voices for Frookie nor The Wishes (The True Series) Needed Supporting Characters from Shows of the OG Members (Season 2-6) Cydney J. Fam as Marcella (Legend Quest) Nahanni Mitchell as Ellis (The Dragon Prince) Daniel Brochu as Lewis McCartney (H20: Mermaid Adventures) Bruce Dinsmore as Bernie the Hermit Crab (H20: Mermaid Adventures) Nicole Oliver as Rosalyn Nightshade (LEGO Elves: Secrets of Elvendale) Mark Forward as Hugo (Cupcake & Dino: General Services) Kyle Dooley as Uncle Chance (Cupcake & Dino: General Services) Julie Sype as Mayor Vicky (Cupcake & Dino: General Services) Daisy Haggard as Johanna (Mum) (Hilda) Joanna Ruiz (s1-2)/Cristina Valenzuela (s3) as Adamai (Wakfu) Marianne Miller as Amanda O'Neill (Little Witch Academia) Jennifer Alyx as Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger (Little Witch Academia) Stephanie Sheh as Jasminka Antonenko (Little Witch Academia) Seasons S1 (Charmix Charm Powers) #The Netkids Gang meet Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom (Season Premiere) #The Netkids Gang meet Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix #The Netkids Gang meet Winx Club: The Battle of Magix #The Netkids Gang meet Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix #The Netkids Gang meet Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Theif #The Netkids Gang meet Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters #The Netkids Gang sing the Song of the Sea #The Netkids Gang meet Anastasia (1997) #The Netkids Gang and The Road to El Dorado #The Netkids Gang and The Secret of Kells #The Netkids Gang meet Moana #The Netkids Gang meet Wreck-It Ralph #The Netkids Gang get Frozen #The Netkids Gang's Adventures at Home (2015) #The Adventures of The Netkids Gang, Sharkboy and Lavagirl #The Netkids Gang and The Chronicles (misspelled as Cronicles) of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe #The Netkids Gang and The Chronicles (misspelled as Cronicles) of Narnia: Prince Caspian #The Netkids Gang and The Chronicles (misspelled as Cronicles) of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader #The Netkids Gang meet Mr. Peabody and Sherman #The Netkids Gang meet The Powerpuff girls Movie (Season 1 Finale) S2 (Enchantix Charm Powers) #(21). The Netkids Gang meet The Princess and The Frog (Season 2 Premiere) #(22). The Netkids Gang meet Barbie as an Island Princess #(23). The Netkids Gang meet Red Riding Hood (2006) #(24). The Netkids Gang and A Wrinkle in Time (2018) #(25). The Netkids Gang meet Sailor Moon R: The Movie #(26). The Netkids Gang meet Sailor Moon S: The Movie #(27). The Netkids Gang meet Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie #(28). #(29). The Netkids Gang met Tom and Jerry the Movie (and highly regretted it) #(30). The Netkids Gang Got Spirited Away #(31). The Netkids Gang meet The Iron Giant #(32). The NetkidsGang Spend the Night at the Museum #(33). #(34). #(35). The Netkids Gang met The Lorax (2012) #(36). #(37). The Netkids Gang visit Alice in Wonderland (2010) #(38). #(39). #(40). The Netkids Gang meet Ella Enchanted (Season 2 Finale) S3 (Believix Charm Powers) #(41). (Season 3 Premiere) #(42). #(43). (Some of) The Netkids Gang Got Enchanted #(44). #(45). #(46). #(47). The Netkids Gang meet Nancy Drew (2007) #(48). The Netkids Gang Spend the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian #(49). #(50). #(51). #(52). #(53). #(54). #(55). #(56). #(57). #(58). #(59). #(60). (Season 3 Finale) S4 (Primix Charm Powers) # (Season 4 Premiere) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 4 Finale) S5 (Guardix Charm Powers) # (Season 5 Premiere) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Season 5 Finale) S6 (Unitix Charm Powers) # (Season 6 Premiere) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (Series Finale) Half Spin-offs The Netkids Gang Go Over The Garden Wall This First (and probably only) Half Spin-off mini-series Takes Place after The Netkids Gang Meet Ella Enchanted, which is the Finale of the Second Season. The "Maybe" Crossover Stuff The Following Movies that will be listed are the Movies that MAYBE will be considered to be a Crossover "Episode" with The Netkids Gang, but aren't confirmed yet. #The Netkids Gang Meet Barbie and The Diamond Castle #The Netkids Gang Meet Hercules (They will be some kind of loose connection between the universe of "Hercules" and Their Adventures with Percy Jackson (S1 E5 and E6) #The Netkids Gang, Kubo and The Two Strings #The Netkids Gang's Adventures of Pokémon: Detctive Pickachu (The Movie) (Even though it is a bit too recent, there will still consider to be a crossover "episode" (but unconfirmed) in the future) #The Netkids Gang meet Hugo #The Netkids Gang and The Magic Roundabout (or The Netkids Gang meet Doogal, don't know which dubbed version I would crossover) Trivia * This series is kinda related to Pooh's Adventures in general, but not to its continuity. * It is Confirmed that Season 6 will be the last season in This Series, but the Half-spin-offs MAY still be planned, even if the series is finished. * There Will be little to NO Fanmade Couples in this Series for a major reason, that means the "Romantic" relationships between 2 characters will have to stick with the Canon/Real Side and/or they have to be in the Same Show they are on. * This Series is Actually based on another one of my Older series that I was originally going to plan (and Still may do, but as an Early Version of the Netkids Gang's Adventures) called Callum and Ezran's Adventures, for the Main characters, I would've used only only 9 Shows out of 22. (the others are just guest characters that time). It still uses the Same Story Structure about Charm Powers (except for Primix, Guardix and Unitix) *Just because Some of the members of the Netkids Gang previously appeared on Other creators' Adventures teams respectfully doesn't mean they are going to fully reference their adventures with the other creators' team since they are now on a new fresh start and This Version is by the Mind of Nymphiz Lucio, these characters can still appear in other creators' adventures team on their series, as long they Don't reference Charm Powers or anything specific on "The Netkids Gang's Adventures", It'll be completely fine. * This page is unfinished Few Honest Rule Breaking Though I DID read and followed all of the rules, I honestly have to break some few rules from this community and here are the Following rules that I sadly have to break, but not for the Bad. * Adding Anime that weren't required to be added (EX. Glitter Force/Smile Pretty Cure, Glitter Force Doki Doki/Doki Doki Pretty cure and Little Witch Academia) * Adding songs that Aren't Disney/non-Disney (EX. An Ethiopian song or 2 for the Normal/original and Alternative Ending Credits, mostly from Seasons 1-3 and the half-spinoff and Translation music for "Episode Introducer" of the Intros.) * Adding some spinoffs a bit too early, but I have the Intros and Ending Credits of It (Ex.The Netkids Gang go Over the Garden Wall), * Adding Live Action Characters, Especially the New Members of Seasons 3 and 4. But After the End of Season 4 (also MAY include planned half-spinoffs or any future projects), It will be omitted. Template Intros and Ending Credits Just to let you know before you watch them, There Might be some Errors of Goofs, especially (Both of) the Ending Credits, The only Solution is to ignore those Errors and goofs since Nymphiz Lucio (Me) will learn from them while making Newer videos. Also for the Ending Credits, please Read "Few Honest Rule Breaking".Thank you and Now Enjoy *Intro for Every "Episode"/Crossover Movie of "The Netkids Gang's Adventures" Season 1. *Normal/Original Ending Credits for MOST (Except 3) of "The Netkids Gang's Adventures" Season 1. *Alternative Version of Season 1's Ending Credits for The Following 3: The Netkids Gang Meet Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (S1 E4), The Netkids Gang and the Chronicles (misspelled as Cronicles) of Narnia:The Voyage of The Dawn Treader (S1 E18) and The Netkids Gang meet The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Season 1 Finale,S1 E20) *Intro for Every "Episode"/Crossover Movie of "The Netkids Gang's Adventures" Season 2 *Normal/Original Ending Credits for MOST (Except …) of "The Netkids Gang's Adventures" Season 2 *Alternative Version of Season 2's Ending Credits for The Following (So Far): The Netkids Gang Meet Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie (S2 E7,E27), The Netkids Gang Met Tom and Jerry the Movie (and highly regretted it) (S2 E9,E29) and The Netkids Gang Meet Ella Enchanted (Season 2 Finale, S2 E20,E40) More Links(Unfinished) # THe Netkids Gang's Charm Powers # # Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki